Make You Mine
by Anae-chan
Summary: Romance and fluff. I wasn't sure about if the rating should be K /T, so it's T to be sure. Pairing is Dean/Sam.


Title: Make You Mine  
Author: Anae-chan  
Rating: PG-13/R, K/T  
Pairing: Dean/Sam  
Genre: Romance and fluff?  
Warnings: Slash.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or Sam, they belong to Kripke&Co, the song "Make You Mine" belongs to Vanessa Hudgens.  
Beta: Charisma  
Feedback: I live for it.  
A/N: Written for Mr. Ackles. She made me an awesome signature of Supernatural, so I wrote this to her. Totally fluff, not my piece of cake, I prefer angst but... I think it came out okay.

_**Make you mine**_

_(All I want to do is stand close to you) _

_(All I want to do is stand close to you) _

Sam gave a smile to his big brother. Someone would have said they were insane, crazy… But what wasn't crazy in their lives? Their job was to hunt demons, spirits, supernatural creatures, which existence were unknown to most people. So why not make their lives a bit more abnormal?

_I'll be the one to tell everyone I'm gone _

_I've fallen in _

_To a place I can begin to understand. _

_I'm just happy you're here to hold my hand _

The Winchester boys had fallen in love. With each other. Of course, it had felt a bit weird at first. Okay, so it had been more than weird to hear from your brother that he loves you, not only as a brother, but also in the other way. That made Sam rethink his feelings and in the end, he realized those feelings reflected his brother's. Every time the brothers walked holding each other's hands, it made people turn their heads and take a second look. It had felt awkward at first, but they'd gotten used to it.

_All I want to do is stand close to you _

_Be by your side _

_All I want to do is make the world revolve _

_Around you and I _

The brothers had always had each other's backs but since they find out the love that existed between them, it had become different. It felt different even to stand close to each other. It had become more sensitive now, just the two of them. There was a deep bond of trust between them. Even greater than the one that existed between them and their dead father. It wasn't that they didn't love John, but at some point, he became more of a teacher than a father.

_What I would give up What I would go through _

_To get it right _

_All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine _

_All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine _

Dean gave a grin to his little brother while sipping coffee. He wasn't used to this kind of relationship. They'd decided to take it day by day, step by step, without hurrying into anything. Neither of them wanted this relationship to be ruined by some stupid mistake. This was too precious to rush.

_My secret's out _

_It's been hidden in my heart _

_That's over now _

Dean was more than happy he told Sam about his love. Surprisingly, he had been a bit drunk while confessing because there was no way he would have told it otherwise. Big brother wasn't sure how long he had been hiding these feelings in the deepest, darkest place of his heart. Now that place had become the brightest, it was full of emotions. There was nothing more Dean would've hoped for his life.

_I want everyone to know I found it all_

_You're the everything I've never had _

_And baby I got it bad _

It was times like these when the brothers were just sitting opposite each other in a café, looking at each other and people around them, all they could was just smile. Sometimes Dean wanted to get up and tell the world how fine everything was. Maybe it was just this week, today or for a moment. In their lives, moments like these were far too rare. Big brother looked down to his coffee. Was Sam his everything? Yes. Since the age of four, Dean had been looking after his little brother. At some point, his love grew to be more than it should've been. But it was okay now.

_All I want to do is stand close to you _

_Be by your side _

_All I want to do is make the world revolve _

_Around you and I _

Sam watched Dean sip his coffee. His brother was a coffee addict, hell yeah. Come to think of it, what made him love Dean so much? To tell the truth, little brother didn't have the faintest idea. Dean could be such a jerk sometimes but he never meant anything bad. Most people couldn't get through older Winchester's shield and were unable to see what was behind it, but because of years of practice, Sam was able to do that.

_What I would give up _

_What I would go through _

_To get it right _

_All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine _

_All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine_

Finally Dean finished his coffee. The brothers stood up and walked out of the café. During the walk to the motel, their hands found each other's. They needed no words; it all happened in silence. When they finally reached their motel room and closed the door, Dean gently pushed Sam's back against a wall. Big brother slipped his tongue into Sam's mouth, making his little brother moan into the kiss. After that Dean whispered huskily to Sam's ear: "I want to make you mine."

_And it's far too hard to see (to see) _

_What the future will be _

_Everywhere I go (everywhere I go) _

_Everywhere I go now you're with me _

Sam couldn't disagree about that. They had already taken things slowly enough… It was time to do this. Therefore, he nodded a yes. Even before Sam noticed, he was pushed on to the bed, neither of them was wearing a shirt, and they were kissing each other like there was no tomorrow.

_(Make you mine) _

_(All I want to do is stand close to you) _

_(Make you mine) _

_(All I want to do is stand close to you) _

Neither of them regretted it. After doing it, they were lying on the bed, next to each other. Tired, pleased and smiling. Green eyes met browns. Dean lifted his hand and smoothed the curve of Sammy's cheek. Then he pulled him close and they kissed. The kiss was light, full of emotions. One emotion, however, was stronger than any other was: love.

_All I want to do is stand close to you _

_Be by your side _

_All I want to do is make the world revolve _

_Around you and I _

Sam was the first one who woke up in the morning. It wasn't late and Dean hadn't woken up yet so Sam just laid awake, watching his brother. He moved a little and placed a tiny kiss on sleeping Dean's forehead. At moments like these, time had stopped and there was no one else in the world. The world was revolving only around them.

_What I would give up _

_What I would go through_

_To get it right _

_All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine _

_All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine _

Sam wasn't going to wake Dean. Not when he was sleeping so peacefully. Tomorrow, or maybe even today, there'd be a new case. More supernatural to hunt. He sighed. Back to their wicked lifestyle. But it wasn't as bad as it could've been. After all, they had each other. And times like these made the Winchester's lives worth of living. These little, awesome, memorable moments were worth the hell they were going through nearly everyday. Sam smiled while looking at his brother and placed a light kiss to his lips. With imperishable smile on his face, he whispered: "I'm yours. Forever."


End file.
